


Priorities

by Soralith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted to write Akaashi letting down his walls and letting Osamu comfort him, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Miya Osamu, Spies & Secret Agents, Whump, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/pseuds/Soralith
Summary: Sometimes, Akaashi forgets that he himself can be a priority.Thankfully, Osamu is there to remind him.(Secret Agent AU)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Priorities

“Agent Blue, ya can’t even walk-”

“I don’t need to be able to walk, dammit! Just- I need you to hold me up so I can finish him off!” 

Despite his firm insistence, Akaashi’s head swam, making him stumble as a fresh wave of burning pain shot through his abdomen. He managed one final, faltering step before collapsing onto the floor in a crumpled heap with a small cry. 

Immediately, there were warm hands reaching down and pulling him up into a secure embrace, one that Akaashi immediately recognized, even through his pain muddled mind, as his partner’s.

“I’ve got ya.” 

Osamu’s deep, mellow voice washed over Akaashi like a warm ray of sunshine, calming his anxiety filled, thudding heart and allowing him to relax slightly in his partner’s arms. Akaashi let out a tiny, pained moan as Osamu hurried them both away into a more secure part of the warehouse. 

“Shhh, yer okay, Keiji. I’ve got ya.” 

Having found an empty storeroom, Osamu shut and locked the door before gently lowering Akaashi down onto the floor. Akaashi sucked in a shaky breath as Osamu quickly unclipped his belt and pulled out the field medical kit they all carried in their pouches. While Osamu busied himself with opening several packages of gauze, Akaashi shakily pushed himself up against the metal wall, his bottom lip tightly held between his teeth as he tried to stop pained whimpers from escaping his mouth. 

He was hurt, quite badly at that, and Akaashi knew that he was in real danger of bleeding out from the rather floaty feeling that was filling his head. But the mission came first- no matter what, Akaashi _needed_ to take the target out. 

“Alright, stay still.” 

Akaashi managed a halfhearted glare up at the male kneeling beside him, wincing as large hands firmly pressed the gauze against the gaping stab wound on his stomach. 

“Open the door, Agent Grey, and-”

“And let ya bleed out?” 

Akaashi scowled darkly, scrabbling around his waist to find the extra handgun he knew was still strapped there. “Agent Grey, I will not tell you again. Help me stand and open this door so I can finish the target off.” 

“No.” 

“This is not a request, _Osamu_.”

Osamu paused, charcoal eyes flicking down to meet blue-grey ones “... I don’t care. Yer not getting up until I’ve properly taken care of your wound.” 

Akaashi stared up at Osamu, who returned his gaze steadily, unwavering in his quiet resolve. Akaashi sighed then, conceding defeat as he slumped back against the wall. He grimaced as Osamu pressed harder against the wound on his abdomen, his face scrunching up slightly as more of his adrenaline wore off and pain began to properly set in.  
  
After a few moments, Osamu’s warm hands moved away from his skin, making Akaashi shiver from the loss of heat. He heard a package being ripped open, followed by the telltale sound of the tiny bottle of antiseptic they kept in their field kits being snapped open. Akaashi felt himself tensing up at the sound, already able to smell the sharp smell of the antiseptic filling his nose. His fingers tightened around the fabric of his jacket as Osamu spoke again. “This is going to hurt.” 

“I know. Just hurry up.” 

There was a moment’s pause before Osamu gently placed the alcohol soaked gauze against Akaashi’s stomach, causing a fiery sting of pain to erupt from his wound.

“Ssssst!” Akaashi hissed sharply, his body automatically flinching away from Osamu’s hands. But the hands remained steady against Akaashi skin, easily following the few centimeters the wounded male had managed to wriggle away. 

“Just a little more,” Osamu murmured soothingly. His hands moved swiftly, expertly, as he carefully switched out the dirtied gauze with a fresh one. A tiny, almost imperceptible whine escaped Akaashi as Osamu continued to clean the wound. 

“I know, I know. I’m almost done, okay? I promise.” 

Akaashi nodded, his body beginning to tremble from the pain as Osamu quickly pressed a dry piece of gauze to the wound and secured it with a large roll of fabric bandage. 

“There, I’m done. I’m done, Keiji.” 

Akaashi nodded slightly as Osamu moved away and began cleaning up the used pieces of gauze and now empty bottle of antiseptic. A shiver ran through him as he watched Osamu through bleary eyes, wincing whenever his chest rose to take in a breath. 

“Agent Grey, is Agent Blue alright?” 

Akaashi and Osamu both jumped when their earpieces flew to life, making Akaashi groan softly as his abdomen pulled at the sudden movement. Osamu shot Akaashi a sympathetic look as he snapped his field kit closed, before raising one hand to his ear. “Yes. He’s lost a decent amount of blood and will need medical attention asap, but he’s stable for now. We’re holed up in a storeroom on floor 3. What’s the situation on the target?” 

“Target has been taken out by Agents Shadow and Light. We’ll send your location to them now, and so they can help you bring Agent Blue back to the extraction point. We’ll have a medical team assembled and waiting for you both.” 

A soft sigh escaped Akaashi as he relaxed against the wall, the last of his adrenaline leaving him as the overwrought tension finally left his body. Osamu frowned slightly when he caught sight of Akaashi slumped against the wall, his too pale cheeks catching Osamu’s trained eyes and prompting him to begin making his way back over to his partner as he responded back to HQ. “Understood.” 

“We await you and your partner’s safe return, Agent Grey. Good work today.” 

“Thank you.” 

The radio fell silent as the communication link shut off, and Osamu sighed deeply as he kneeled down next to Akaashi. “Keiji? Did you hear all of that? Sho-kun and Tobio-kun took care of the target, so you can rest easy. The mission was a success.” 

Akaashi nodded slightly, his blue-grey eyes clouded as he struggled to shift his head to meet Osamu’s gaze. “...‘samu.” 

Osamu reached out to cup Akaashi’s face in his hand, eyebrows furrowing as he regarded Akaashi worriedly. “What is it, love?” 

Akaashi coughed, and winced, before leaning heavily into Osamu’s touch. “Hurts…”

“I know, I know… I’m sorry,” Osamu murmured, gently brushing over Akaashi’s pallid cheeks with his thumb. Akaashi leaned further into the touch, relishing the feeling of Osamu’s warmer skin against his own, which was cool and clammy. He shivered again as a sudden wave of cold washed over his body, pulling another tiny whimper from within him as he trembled under Osamu’s gentle hand. 

“Oh Keiji…” 

Akaashi didn’t protest as Osamu sat down next to him, and carefully pulled the shivering male close to him. The lingering, coppery scent of his own blood faded away as Akaashi unconsciously buried his face into Osamu’s chest and breathed in his partner’s familiar, soothing scent. Osamu’s soft, steady heartbeat filled his ears, making Akaashi let out a sigh as he relaxed against his partner’s warmth. “...’m sorry… I know we’re s’pposed to be ‘fessional on missions...” 

Osamu shook his head gently as he began stroking Akaashi’s dark hair. “It’s okay, Keiji. Nobody’s here to see us, and I wouldn’t leave you to suffer alone right now even if they were. How are you right now? And be honest.” 

There was a moment’s pause before Akaashi responded, his raspy voice slightly muffled against the thin fabric of Osamu’s bodysuit. “...hurts. But not awful. I’ll live, I think.” 

A soft chuckle vibrated against Akaashi’s head as Osamu kneaded his fingers through his hair. “You think? You have so little faith in my medical abilities!” Osamu teased lightly. 

Akaashi lifted his head and managed a tiny smile up at Osamu, just as there was a knock on the door. 

“Akaa-Agent Blue? Agent Grey? It’s us.” 

The sound of Hinata’s voice cut through Akaashi’s foggy mind, and he shook himself slightly as Osamu responded. “Code?” 

“Shadows only exist where the sun shines.” 

Akaashi bit back a small groan as Osamu carefully extracted himself from underneath Akaashi, before pulling the door open to reveal Hinata and Kageyama standing on the other side. Hinata rushed in, kneeling down next to Akaashi as Kageyama scanned the corridor once more. “Are you alright, Akaashi-san?” 

Akaashi managed a shaky smile up at Hinata. “I’ll live. Can you help me get onto Miya-san’s back, Shoyo-kun?” 

Hinata nodded, and with Kageyama’s help, the two of them managed to carefully drape Akaashi over Osamu’s back. Once he was settled, Akaashi let himself snuggle close against Osamu’s neck, burying his face in the crook of his partner’s shoulder as the four of them cautiously made their way out of the storeroom and down the hall. 

“...thank you, Osamu.” 

Osamu glanced up at Akaashi, the corner of his mouth crooking up into a smile as he simply nodded. 

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi being slightly delirious from pain and letting himself be "unprofessional". 
> 
> My heart is happy and I hope your's is too.


End file.
